Daisuke Goes Boating
by T.O.C.A
Summary: Satoshi invites Daisuke to go boating with him, Krad, and Dark. Daisuke hasn't been boating for a long time so what happens when they decide to make the trip a bit more fun by adding some tubing? Well....Then the humor begins! Oneshot SatoxDai KradxDark S


Hello all! I'm back! but this time it's just a silly little DNAngel oneshot that was based off of a boating experience I had with one of my friends and her family, only without the romance that I added into the story. XD But don't worry I'll soon start posting actual fanfics again soon. But without further to do, Daisuke Goes Boating.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own or even attempt to claim the DNAngel characters. If I did then all the guys probably would've been gay...cuz yaoi/shounen-ai is just hot like that haha XD

Warnings: Shounen-ai! If you don't like boyxboy fluffyness then don't bother reading this! Oh and any flames on this matter will just be laughed at and used to burn my old school uniforms. Thank you very much. XD

Let's see...what else...umm well I guess that's all I have to say before the story...thing...lol yeah (Should I really call this lil oneshot a story? eh well anyways) cept the summary and stuff so yeah. Here ya go!

Summary: Satoshi invites Daisuke to go boating with him, Krad, and Dark. Daisuke hasn't been boating for a long time so what happens when they decide to make the trip a bit more fun by adding some tubing? Well...Then the humor begins! Oneshot...Humor/Romance...SatoxDai KradxDark...Shounen-ai...kinda AU

And without further adeu,

**Daisuke Goes Boating**

'So...bored...' Daisuke thought as he sat on his bed with a sigh, just in time to hear the phone ring. "Moshi moshi. Daisuke desu." he said into the phone when he picked it up.

"Hey Daisuke, This is Satoshi. Dark, Krad, and I are going out to the lake on my step-dad's boat and I was wondering if you wanted to join us." he heard from the other line.

"Uhhhh Sure! Let me ask my mom, I'll call you back."

"Ok."

'Yes! Something to do!' the readhead thought as he hung up the phone and left his room. When he found Emiko, he asked if he could go with big hopeful eyes. At first, she seemed skeptical but since Dark would be there she agreed. So, Daisuke went back to his room and called Satoshi.

"Moshi moshi. Satoshi desu."

"Hey Sato! Mom said I can go."

"Alright, we'll pick you up around noon ok?"

"Ok! See ya!"

----------------At Noon----------------

'Oh that must be Satoshi.' Daisuke thought when he heard the doorbell and went to answer it, proving his thoughts right when he saw his friend on the other side of the door.

"Hey Satoshi!"

"Hello, are you ready?"

"Yeah, Just a sec...I'm leaving mom!"

"Ok sweety! Have a good time! Be careful!" Emiko called from the other room.

"So have you ever gone boating before?" Satoshi asked as they rode in the car which Krad drove.

(A/N: Wait...Krad? Drive?...AHHH! They're all gonna die! haha Just kiddin.)

"Um. yeah, once, but it was a long time ago."

"Oh I see, Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah! Oh hey Dark, have you ever been boating?" Daisuke asked, trying to bring Dark into the comversation.

"Yup! Plenty o' times!" the theif answered happily.

--------------------------------------------

"Here we are!" Krad announce as he pulled up near a dock to unload the boat. "Alright Satoshi, you take the rope while me and Dark get the boat in the water."

"Ok."

"Um..Sato? Do I need to do anything?" Daisuke asked as they all got out of the car.

"Nope. You're fine."

"Oh...uhh...Ok I'll just follow you then."

"Alright." Satoshi answer, slightly amused.

Once the boat was unloaded and Krad had parked the car, they were out onto the lake. They rode in the boat for while, just enjoying the wing, and eating out of the picnic basket that Dark insisted they bring.

"Hey Krad, can we swim now?" Satoshi asked.

"Um..sure go ahead." he answered, turning off the boat's motor before Daisuke, Satoshi, and Dark all jumped into the water. After they had splashed and swam around for a while, Krad suggested that Daisuke and Satoshi ride the tube.

"What do I do?" Daisuke asked once they put the tube in the water and got on.

"Lay on your stomach, hold onto that handle with that hand and cross your other arm over here, hold on to half of this handle." Satoshi explained and demonstrated, helping the redhead get situated. Once they were good to go, he gave Krad and Dark the thumbs up (A/N: Dark is sitting in the back of the boat by the way) and Krad started the engine. Everything was fine and fun until Satoshi decided he would get off. While they were still going at rather high speed on the tube he yelled over the sound of the wind, "Ok I'm gonna jump off now!"

"WHAT?.!"

"I'm gonna get off!"

"B-but! How do you do that!.?"

"Just let go!"

"You're leaving me on this thing?.!"

"Unless you wanna come too!"

"B-But!"

"K I'm off!" Satoshi yelled as he let go.

Instinctively Daisuke let go right afterwards, yelling "AHHHH!" with a splash. "Wow, that was fun!" Daisuke said once they were just calmly waiting in the water for Krad to turn the boat around and pick them up.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Satoshi replied with a smile.

As Krad pulled the boat around to pick up the younger boys, Dark got ready to have his turn on the tube.

-------------------------

As Dark rode the tube, Daisuke and Satoshi dried off by riding at the front of the boat. "Satoshi...I'm flying!" Daisuke yelled, imitating the scene from Titanic.

"Of course you are. All angels can fly." Satoshi whispered, wrapping his arms around Daisuke from behing, making the redhead giggle and blush.

--------------------

Once Dark finally rolled/flipped off the tube (A/N: Which was quite a funny sight) they prepared to head back to the dock because it looke like it was going to storm.

-------------------------

"See ya Daisuke"

Daisuke blushed, as he was still thinking about what happened while they were drying off. "Bye Sato--" he was promptly cut off by a goodbye kiss from his bluehaired 'friend'. As he sat there wide-eyed, Satoshi whispered, "You might want to get out of the car now." with a wink.

"O-oh..right. Uh..thanks for inviting me guys!...Bye Satoshi.." he whispered the last part before shyly kissing Satoshi and hastily exiting the car and going inside his house.

Satoshi sat there dumbfounded that the shy little redhead had the courage to kiss him back, until Dark began teasing.

"Whooo! Go Creepy! Go Creepy! It's your birthday! It--" And Dark was promptly cut off by a kiss from Krad. Smirking at the now quiet and also dumbfounded Dark, Krad drove the rest of them home in a peaceful silence.

**THE END!**

So? How was it? It was stupid wasn't it? -sigh- oh well. Review if you wish! and even Flame if you wish but you do wish to do so then please do it nicely so I can just take it as constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
